1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a feeding cloth for supporting a nursing bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When feeding an infant with a bottle, a parent holds the infant with one arm and holds the bottle with a free hand. From time to time, it is desirable to perform other tasks (such as holding a phone or the like) without interrupting the feeding of the infant. Also, for others (e.g., wheelchair-bound people) such a function is desired.
Apparatus for holding bottles are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,957 to Scharf issued Jan. 21, 1986, discloses a baby bottle security garment. The garment is worn by a child and includes a sleeve for removably receiving and securing a baby bottle. A strap member secures the sleeve to the garment. In one embodiment, a sleeve retaining assembly comprises a belt with a hook and loop fastener (for example, a Velcro.TM. fastener) attached to both ends. The assembly is secured to the garment and wraps around the sleeve to secure the nursing bottle to the garment. In an alternative, both the garment and the sleeve have Velcro patches. When pressed together, the Velcro patches secure the sleeve to the garment. Even when pulled away from the garment, the bottle remains secured to the garment by means of the strap. Unfortunately, in the '957 patent, the orientation of the baby bottle is restricted to a vertical orientation. As a result, the design is not susceptible for use with an infant and does not permit a wide variety of orientations of the infant relative to the parent or the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,638 to Woodard dated Aug. 31, 1979, teaches a nursing bottle which is supported by a halter worn around the neck. Unfortunately, the angular positioning of the bottle with respect to the parent cannot be adjusted. As a result, when the feeding is interrupted the bottle continues to be pointed in a downward direction resulting in leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,613 to Donahue et al., dated Feb. 12, 1985, is a support device for nursing bottles. The device includes a resilient and adjustable strap. Again, there is no mechanism in the '613 patent for fixing the bottle in any one of a plurality of orientations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for permitting a parent to feed an infant and to releasably hold a bottle in any one of a plurality of orientations.